


Eyes that Shine like Stars in the Darkness

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: Trellis and Vine [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal First Person POV, Curiosity, Emotional, First Meetings, Origins, Other, POV First Person, Written by a dog mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: A companion piece to Dread Curiosities Chapter 13:How Cerberus and Hades found each other....As told from infant Cerberus' point-of-view....
Relationships: Erebus/Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Trellis and Vine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Eyes that Shine like Stars in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Got your tissues? 
> 
> Got your pets nearby for all the cuddles?
> 
> Okay. Dive on in.
> 
> My Muses demanded we thank you all with a surprise one-shot for Dread Curiosities reaching 3500 hits! Thank you all, and have some FLUFFFFFFFFF!!!!!

**_Wake up, little one…._ **

**_Open those eyes, let me see you…._ **

**_There you are, such a good boy…._ **

There are bright spots, bright spots in a brighter space, and a very big, very dark space all around.

What is this…?

**_Don’t fret, little one. You’re using your eyes, such a good boy. You’re doing well._ **

Eyes? What are eyes?

The bright spots in the bright space in the dark space disappear for a moment, and then they reappear.

**_These are my eyes. You have some too, but you can’t see yours on your own. But they’re what let you see._ **

Eyes are bright spots, okay. What’s a good boy?

**_You are. You’re awake, and learning, and seeing, and listening. You’re a very good boy._ **

I’m a good boy. What are you?

**_Darkness. And you’re a part of me, little good boy. You’re awake and listening, and it’s almost time for you to go. Look over here. This is my love. She is going to help you get to where you need to be._ **

More bright spots, but not the same bright spots. More dark space, but not the same dark space.

_That’s right, little one. I’m not quite like our Darkness. There are many kinds of beings out there, but there’s one who needs you. He needs you, little one; Darkness made you for Him…._

Him? He needs me?

_Yes. And you need Him._

**_My Night will take you to where He will find you now. You’ll know He’s found you because you’ll feel a spark._ **

Something hot, something cold, something fast and slow.

I don’t understand….

**_You’ll have to trust._ **

_Everyone has to trust._

**_You’ll do fine, little good boy. Things will be clearer as you grow._ **

_Come with me now, little one. I’ve got you…._

Dark space around me, but a bright light shines everywhere I _see_.

So many things I’m _feeling_ ; that’s what all of this is, I think.

I feel soft-hardness under me, but not one wide space, some littler spaces. If I want to move, the feelings disappear and then reappear as I move.

I breathe, and there are things in what I breathe, but not things I can _feel_ like the soft-hardness under my lower pieces. These things I breathe make me want to _see_ , to move, but I can’t.

I’m in a dark space of soft-hardness, and I think it’s taking me somewhere else….

Away from the one who made me….

I can still feel that bright-spot-bright-space-darkness-all-around, but it seems… far away.

I think I could get back, but not while I’m in this smaller dark space.

_Okay, little one. Things are about to get very bright. You should close your eyes._

I don’t know how!

_Stop trying to see everything, little one!_

…. Like this?

_Yes, now stay that way for just a moment…._

I can try….

_You’re doing well…._

The soft-hardness disappears from beneath my lower pieces; there’s hard-hardness under my lower pieces now, covered in spiky-soft somethings that make those un- _see_ -able things when I breathe, and that makes me want to move and make more of those smells.

_That’s what they are, good boy, smells!_

Oh, yay, I got it right!

_You did. Now, very carefully, slowly, try to open your eyes. Try to see again._

I can do th- Oh, wow, that’s bright, why can’t I keep my eyes open, that’s very bright!

_Take your time, little one! Your eyes just need a little time because you’ve never seen anything this bright! That feeling is called hurt…._

Very bright, so bright, so many things to see, I want to see!

_Slowly, little one. Why don’t you see what’s beneath you for now?_

What are these spiky-soft somethings, Night?

_They’re called grass. They’re what make the smells you wanted to make more of with your feet._

Feets? Oh, my lower pieces?

_Yes, very good._

So, grass, my feets, eyes…. What’s beneath the grass?

_The ground. Earth._

It also has smells, its own smells and other smells, too!

_Very true. You’re learning quickly!_

This is fun! Wow, Night! You’re so big!

_I am…. Now, you remember why I brought you here?_

…. There’s a He, and He needs me, and I need Him….

_Very good. You have to stay here while you wait for Him. I have to leave. You’ll be alone for a little time, but it will be worth it. He won’t take too long to find you._

I can play with the grass and the ground and the smells!

_Yes, but don’t leave this space. See these? These are bushes; they’re a different type of thing, like the grass. Do not go beyond these bushes. This is your space for now. He will find you as long as you stay here._

I will stay with the bushes.

_Good boy. You’re doing so well._

_I have to go now. Be good, little one. Stay here for Him._

Night got even bigger, and then I was alone….

The smells were fun to play with, but after a while, I’d smelled them all, and even the bushes didn’t have enough new smells. I used my feets to make marks in the ground, but then the ground marked me back, and I didn’t like that. I cleaned my feets with another part of me that was soft and long and something else, but it made the marks go away from my feets, so that must be something it’s good for.

Everything got brighter, and my eyes hurt a little, but I think I got used to the brighter-ness.

But now I hurt inside, too. I hurt where I could feel Darkness so far away.

I wish Night had told me what that part of me was called….

I hurt, and I close my eyes, and I breathe, and then I sing.

The singing helps the hurt a little, and then I smell a new smell.

It smells like the ground. It smells like Darkness looked. It smells like my song feels.

It finds me behind the bushes. It’s big, but not as big as Night was. Its eyes are bright, as bright as the brightness everywhere above, but they don’t hurt me.

The hurt inside me goes away, and there’s a singing there inside me instead.

I know Him. He’s here for me.

He doesn’t say anything, not like Darkness or Night or anything, but I know He wants to.

I sing again; maybe He doesn’t know how to sing, maybe I can show Him!

His eyes get smaller, and it makes the singing inside me where the hurt was get louder, brighter, more.

“Hello, little one….”

He does know how!

He picks me up, and the thing I’d used to clean my feets jumps out of me and then I can smell Him, but a different kind of smelling, something deeper inside me understanding more from what I smell-not-smell this way.

He _tastes_ of good things, and bad things, and things I can’t understand….

He tastes like my insides sing….

I sing for Him again, and He makes a purring sound.

“Aren’t you just delightful, little one…?”

His song is quiet, His sounds a little rough-hard-soft-fuzzy, like He doesn’t make them as much as He should.

But that’s okay….

I only learned to sing a little while ago, too….

He holds me in one of his feets while the brightness moves around us. We’re leaving the bushes, but that’s okay, that’s what we should be doing….

I was only supposed to stay there until He found me, and I know He has….

“Such bright eyes, little one: like stars in the darkness….”

Yes…. That’s right….

Darkness: one day, He should meet Darkness. One day, I’ll take Him to meet Darkness.

And won’t Darkness and Night be so proud of me! I was such a good boy, waiting for Him in the bushes.

“Such a good boy….”

I am His good boy now, too….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for all the love and sticking with my headspace gang!
> 
> As always, Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe, and I'm merely playing in her world and with her characters....


End file.
